The apocalypse
by Kid Goku original
Summary: This is a story where I Starr in. As kobe and my friends Michael and Jonathan will join me on a adventure against a variety of enemy's from people to mutant zombies to and a new race that is attacking us will we make it through with more friends ... You can join the adventure if u follow me or pm me
1. The morning

The zombie apocalypse Bang!bang!bang!it's the middle night Jonathan was suppose to be checking the barricades ,but I woke up and saw Johan sleeping with his double sided hand on the floor and Michael was past out on the sofa with his katana so I went to check it out

. I was walking down the hallway with my brute sword when i saw them it they were breaking through the barricade I called for Michael and Jonathan to run and the base and check the other barricades Michael said "uh what what's going on" I told Jonathan to circle around with Michael but meet me half way. Jonathan said"aight" and Michael and Jonathan where gone down the hallway by this time the zombies were already through the window and were inching closer and closer to me I was now being able to smell their horrible stench of the half decade bodies.

They were close enough that I could see the moonlight light of their dirty rotten teeth I took my brute sword out of my scrabble and I was started slashing at the zombies I started hacking them down stabbing and twisting my sword cutting off limbs and breaking bones with the hilt of my sword I swung with all my strength until my sword got stuck in one of the female zombies it stuck between one of her ribs and I couldn't pull it out and she was walking closer to me making the sword go deeper in her stomach and more zombies were coming in through the window and I thought "no not like this I don't want to die like this" when I remembered that I had my uncles favorite katana on my back and my big hunting knife .

I let go of my sword and kicked the zombie hard and pulled out my big knife and checked over my shoulder for Michael or Jonathan they weren't there I called for Michael and Jonathan when I see them from behind the group of zombies and I tell them to come towards me so I can put down the emergency barricades but the horde was advancing on me and Jonathan and Michael were fighting a horde coming through the window and the horde split two way with me fighting 15 and Michael and Jonathan fighting about 20 with more piling through the window.

I then tried pulling my. Sword out of the zombie I just slashed opened her throat with my knife and and it was still stuck I had to break her ribs to get it out then the zombies seemed different as if they were scared but attacking with no regret and I slashing mad hack havering to kick and punch some that got to close .then I the window got real dark and Michael and Jonathan had finished their horde and were cutting down on mine from the back and I said "something's not right this is to easy .

Then there was a cracking sound and a big fat zombie was squeezing through the barricade and it look as if the zombie had broke its neck on the way down and when he stood up hie head swayed from side to side he looked at me then at Jonathan and Michael then h ran towards me I said " shit" and turned and ran Michael said " kobe run around the perimeter and me and Jonathan will set up a trap for him " but I told Michael that I'll deal with him myself so I ran down the hallway and turned the corner I could hear the zombie run after me so I pulled out my uncles katana and waited until the zombie was a few feet away before laying the katana into his knees I could feel the flesh against steel and i could feel the bones cracking from the blow to his legs and the slam of his heavy body was shocked me from his weight. And the sound the zombie made after he fell was disgusting it sound as if you could hear his organs in him moving from the movement of his fall.


	2. The meeting

2nd chapter

Michael and Jonathan just entered the room Michael asked me "are you ok" I said yes and Jonathan was looking at the zombie on the ground he said "that's a big fat mofo"and stabs it in the back hard all the way to the end of his axe blade. Then I said"let go check out the perimeter and check that back part that we haven't secured yet" the both said ok so we checked each other's arms an legs to see if we have scratches to clean. We were ok nothing serious.

We packed up our gear and we all agreed to only use our katana and sword something quick and me and Jonathan both brought our primary weapons his double side axe and my brute sword. Michael stuck with his katana and he brought his SMG just in cause there a problem we can't handle.

I started to go to the door we made a plan to breech the door and check every other room. We look through the peep hole of the door and there was no zombies to be seen so we breeched the door any way and the hallway was clear.

Michael breeched the first door and I breeched the third while Jonathan did the fifth door Michael said"clear" "same here" replied me and Jonathan and we searched the rooms we found some armor that was cool we found combat gloves with built in brass knuckles bullet proof vest and some military staffs made of steel and some steel toe boots and more weapons and 4 whole ammo crates and we found the mother load of guns and some food mostly spaghetti sauce and peach slices and more chopped fruit and cans tuna in Michael room.

In my room I found a new katana and some pillows memory foam kind and a dog named Gnasher (a Rottweiler )he seemed friendly but was a cold hearted killer he saved Jonathan's life Jonathan breeched the door and there was a zombie that jumped out the door at him but Gnasher caught it by the throat and ripped it to shreds . The zombie didn't have a chance and we thought it was dead.

But Gnasher was still growling and Jonathan got up and the zombie reached out for Jonathan but I caught it in the neck with my brute sword and cut it's head off it's shoulders. Jonathan said "well shit I can't even open a door In this mofo" I said" thats called karma you were supposed to be Checking the effin barricades you arse I don't want to have my arse chewed off by no dirt eaters"

"Yea dip-wad"said Michael "sorry"said Jonathan and I said "shh.. You hear that ." "let's get moving I think we woke up the dirt eaters, we should get out of here and maybe go check around town or the next town over." Michael said " yea sure and then we can search for more supplies" "a little supplies couldnt hurt I could use some new shoes." said 's shoes had holes all over them, the soles were worn out the shoes were held together by duck tape.

I heard more scuffling down the hall and now we could hear them and smell them. Some were already moving fast I sent Michael and Gnasher to the door to set up and be ready for us when we came. Michaeland Gnasher left and I could see looking as if he could tell there was a lot coming.

I told Jonathan" hey give me some space here I don't want to injure you with this bad boy ."And Jonathan retorded" yea we'll look at these." Jonathan pulled out to medium sized swords and we sat there showing off while slashing left the horde there looking puzzle in their half smashed in skulls and Michael secured the door. We packed our bags to went to get the armored car ready while me and Michael looked for him a sniper rifle in the ammo crate we found a long rifle for Michael with a fast single shot. I suggested bringing some staffs justin case we find someone who wants join us.

I told Michael and Jonathan to wait on me while I check the perimeter. was checking the barricades when I hear a slow clicks clack it sounded like talons and it was getting louder and I got my katana out and got ready for something that was really ugly I was scared for my life and my adrenaline is rushing I was gripping my katana and I was preparing to swing but it was just Gnasher so I thought right behind me was the clicking sound and Gnasher flew right at me and I ducked just in time.

To see Gnasher rip and arm of a zombie and disappear in to a black mass I could still hear him attacking so I started crying and swinging just to save him I was elbowing bite ing of fingers and kicking I had my katana and my brute sword swinging away in a fury until I had Gnasher behind me attacking after each swing being wary of my swords.

I was still swing until the very last one was moving and I saw a hole in the wall it looked like it to years to make that hole that was made by and Gnasher ran around and checked all of the barricades and made it back to Michael and Jonathan we got in an drove by some stores and broke in as we let Gnasher climb in first we got in through the window , Michael kicked in the front door and went in we searched for dog food and canned items or cereal boxs and bags of chips."what in tha hell ya kids doin in my damn store."said a man with a big gun.

"Oh this is your store uh jackarse." I said " yea it is bee-a-cha"said the man and at that moment I ran up on him kicked his gun up and pulled up my knife to the his throat will Michael took out his legs and Jonathan had to restrain Gnasher. Michael put his rifle to his head and I said " now want to try that again."


	3. The scientist

A/N: if my chapters are to long can you tell me or if you like them can you tell me.

* * *

We are just leaving the store after raiding it . it turns out the zombies are attracted to loud noises and human blood and their are getting stronger. They walked in and dragged the owner out and ripped him apart with their arms and one look our way and sniffed.

I told Michael "take him out he looks like the leader he is strong with good muscle tone and hair he has hair the others didn't" Michael said " on it " I watched his head explode then yelled " can you feel that."at the collapsing zombie. The other zombies just froze and started fighting over his body

. As we were drive back to the base a small, teenaged boy around 14 our age with bedraggled hair lots of pimples and a small mustache Ran in front of the armored car. Michael told Jonathan to keep look out for stragglers and me and him got out our katanas we saw the boy was armed with c4 and a scythe.

Michael started to question him " who are you, are you in a group, if so how many of you are there."the boy answered" Hunter campbell,no I am not." I asked Hunter " if your not from a organization then how are you armed like so." " I make my own equipment and I'm a scientist and a engineer." Michael was shocked " oh really what about that scythe." Hunter said" I found it on a dead body."

"Michael keep your sights on him we gotta talk Jonathan any signs of dirt eaters."I said Michael said"Alright" Jonathan "nope" Michael said "we'll get over here then,you Hunter watch out for stragglers" we huddle kinda to Michael's back and discuss if either we should shoot him or make him join our team. Michael while watching Hunter" of we kill him zombies will pop up out of nowhere."

"Yea I agree what about the blood that attract them to."said Jonathan as we were discussing it hit me " we do need a nerd to think quickly and to have intelligible conversations with another smart person other then Michael." "True true." Said Michael. " no offense Jonathan." i said " you guys are asses you know that."said Jonathan.

"So we agree to keep him as our scientist, hey Hunter your part of our group or we'll leave you here." " ok I'm in." "Then hop in and we'll drag in a bed and we have no rules other then do your job and defend the group an do your nightly shift of barricades I agree siad Hunter." The get in " said Jonathan . Later as we were on our way back to base.

Michael said" stragglers but there's a lot of 'em." Jonathan tried to swerve and not hit any zombies but their was smokers that kept hitting the windshield with their tongues smearing the window it got so bad Michael had to start sniping the zombies in front just to slow down the rocking of the armored car so that I could get off the hood and use my brute sword it's heavier and longer then a katana but it's effective.

I jumped of the hood into the growing mass of stragglers when i see a witch.i told Jonathan to "wait five seconds for me to create some room then floor it." He nodded I told Michael to search for the witch Michael asked " what's a witch the fuckers didn't learn to fly did they." I said " no the witch is a girl that is a zombie that cries to get you close look for her,shoot her tell where she is coming from ,and how fast got it." "got it " said Michael.

I started hacking at the zombies " Hunter get out there and help Kobe and watch for the witch or throw a c4 and tell him to get ready something." Said Jonathan " but ...I .. Um ..have never used my.." Your what?." " scythe." Just swing it." hunter jumped out and ran around the car with speed and he dragged his scythe creating the zombies to come after him I could tell he startled the witch because she started screaming and was head towards me ." Damn the bitch won't go down I'm out ." said Michael while changing clips and then she was on me.

I only had time to make a swipe at a zombie heading towards Hunter when she slashed me in the back when I felt her do it again and again her nails stabbing in my back then raking down my back I turned over to hit her with the hilt of my brute sword then Michael said " get off him bitch" and I saw his steel toed boot connect with her head and she toppled over Michael helped me up.

The she was up and slashing into my back again I said " I'm tired of this bitch" and I turned around kicked in the crotch area she stopped and looked at me and smiled I look at my boot and said " da fuck" it was slimy and it was steaming she just looked at me . I stabbed the whore in the face.


	4. Alex Alafa the Psychopath

A/N:this chapter is about how we escape the horde and go to a abandon town. Hope you enjoy leave an review plz.

"We'll that was awkward." I said as I pulled my my sword out her face feeling her flesh under my boot" I need some sneakers man these got zombie brains on on I'll get Jonathan to the car started".I said Michael said"alright let's get a move on let's mo-."

A zombie popped up and grabbed him around the neck and squeezed Michael just jabbed his gun in the zombies eye and pulled the trigger " take that you slimey bitch." Said Michael." Aight lets get a move on let's move that shot just attracted stragglers.".damnit let's move Jonathan get your ass in the truck and move this piece of shit"

" yea nice shot man." " thanks but Jonathan move your ass." Said Michael as we jumped on the roof of the armored car Jonathan floored it just as a horde of zombies of about fifty


End file.
